Amor a la sly
by Hojaverde
Summary: Una receta muy apropiada para estos días de febrero. ¡Buen provecho! Slash! DM/BZ


DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen. Si no, ya verían, ya... XD

-----------------

**AMOR A LA SLY**

**----------**

_Ingredientes: atractivo, pasión, ambición, posesión y ligeras capas de amor disfrazadas de deseo. _

Paso 1: Lavar, pelar y trocear cada uno de los ingredientes por separado.

----- 

Media noche.

Draco miró el costoso reloj de su muñeca y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Últimamente se pasaba todo el día fuera de casa. El gestionar las empresas que su padre le había dejado en herencia tras su muerte en la guerra, había dejado de ser tan divertido desde el punto en que para tomar decisiones estratégicas, tenía que enfrentarse a un consejo de accionistas de magos recalcitrantes que, en su mayoría, podrían ser sus abuelos.

Sus jornadas de trabajo eran tan intensas que la mayoría de las veces al llegar a Malfoy Manor, lo único que podía hacer era picar algo de la cena que los elfos habían dejado bajo un hechizo térmico, y acostarse en la cama, buscando el calor de su pareja, aunque no el mismo que ésta pretendía darle. Apenas era consciente de las ganas que despertaba su cuerpo desnudo al abrazarse y acurrucarse en las formas del de su amante, mientras se despedía con un somnoliento "buenas noches" hasta el día siguiente.

Vivía por y para el trabajo. Por y para conseguir el lugar predominante que él y todos los Malfoy merecían, ya fuera en la luz o en las sombras. Y día a día se decía que cuando la cifra de ganancias fuera impresionante y no hubiera emporio más competitivo en el mercado mágico europeo, él se relajaría. El problema era que sus ganancias ya dejaban atónitos a sus competidores, y Malfoy´s Corp no tenía rival posible en toda Europa. Pero a su ambicioso presidente nunca se le antojaba bastante.

Desde el porche, Draco levantó la vista hacia la ventana de su habitación y vio que la luz estaba apagada. Tampoco había rastros de desvelo en el resto de las numerosas ventanas de la mansión. Él se había cansado de esperarle; otra vez.

Con resignación, entró en la casa, dejó el maletín en el recibidor y colgó su gabardina en el perchero. Aflojándose la corbata, se empeñó en fingir que eran apenas las nueve de la noche.

- Cariño¡ya estoy en casa!

Silencio. Draco suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina para meter algo en un estómago que llevaba rugiendo muy poco elegantemente desde las siete de la tarde. Pero un sonido le distrajo, uno casi imperceptible pero que él identificó enseguida con el que hace el hielo contra el vaso, flotando en algún líquido ardiente. Guiado por él, se dirigió a alguno de los salones del ala derecha de la casa. El sonido de un mechero al encenderse, acabó por indicarle el lugar preciso; el pequeño salón con galería al jardín y un mueble bar inmenso perfectamente equipado. El rubio entró en él y encendió la luz, descubriendo allí lo que estaba buscando.

- Blaise, estabas aquí...

Blaise Zabini, todo ojos castaños y pelo suave hasta los hombros, le miró desde el sofá con sus rasgos latinos ligeramente tensos y luego devolvió su mirada a la noche oscura que se dibujaba entre las cortinas de terciopelo. En su mano izquierda un vaso con contenido ambarino, en la derecha un cigarrillo, y los pies sobre el carísimo puf regalo de Narcissa.

- ¿Dónde iba a estar? – Draco se acercó sonriente, intentando ignorar el muro de frialdad que envolvía a su novio y a sus palabras. Se sentó a su lado, guardando previsoramente las distancias.

- Como no contestabas... ¿Me das un trago? – Blaise le tendió el vaso sin mirarle. Antes de que pudiera llevárselo a los labios, el castaño le ofreció servirle uno - Sí, gracias.

Draco observó con detenimiento lo bien que se ajustaban esos vaqueros a las nalgas del italiano, a sus muslos bien definidos y lo poderosa que se veía la espalda bajo esa camiseta tan fina que siempre se ponía, con aquellos dos ángeles de Tiziano estampados en ella, porque le recordaba al viaje a Roma que habían hecho juntos hacía apenas dos años. Se encontró riñéndose a sí mismo por no haber disfrutado de esos encantos desde hacía cinco días por lo menos. Y por no haberle vuelto a acompañar en ninguno de sus habituales viajes a su tierra natal, que había vivido sólo a través de las fotos que le enseñaba a su regreso. Cuando Blaise se dio la vuelta con su firewhisky en la mano, él seguía teniendo la misma cara de anhelo, que fue desapareciendo progresivamente al ver la expresión hostil con la que su pareja volvía a sentarse y le daba su copa.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – la pregunta sencilla, pareció darle a Draco un balón de oxígeno y la posibilidad de establecer una conversación civilizada y quién sabía si algo más. Se acercó un poco más en el sofá, hasta que sus piernas se rozaron.

- Agotador. Una reunión de accionistas que ha durado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde – arriesgando un poco más, el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro cercano a él, en una muda súplica de mimos en el pelo. Súplica que fue ignorada.

- Ya... ¿Y has resuelto algo?

- Bah... eso es lo que más me fastidia, sólo pequeños detalles. Son un coro de carcamales y están todos en mi contra – el silencio que siguió fue llenado con sendos tragos de firewhisky.

- Y¿tampoco te valió el almuerzo para sacarles algo más? O... ¿has comido relajado con algún amigo? – el tono suspicaz de la pregunta molestó a Draco, que contestó ya un poco menos amable que antes.

- No salí a comer, demasiado trabajo – Blaise retiró su hombro para mirarle.

- Conozco tu amor al trabajo, pero también a la buena mesa. No me digas que te has conformado con un sándwich envuelto en celofán...

- Algo así. Una ensalada en envase de plástico, cortesía de mi secretaria – un suspiro enfadado se perdió en el flequillo de Draco.

- Y esos carcamales¿no tienen casa? Son las doce de la noche.

- Se fueron a las siete, pero me quedé haciendo balances y repasando las actas. De veras que lo siento...

La mano pálida que se acercó a los cabellos castaños, se encontró tan sólo con aire, porque Blaise huyó de su contacto y se levantó del sofá, apurando su copa.

- No importa. De todas formas, ya me iba a la cama. Estoy cansado y mañana quiero ir a correr un poco antes de trabajar.

La ceja derecha de Draco se levantó instintivamente. "Trabajar" no tenía desde luego un significado ni remotamente parecido en su vocabulario que en el de su pareja. Mientras en el suyo era sinónimo de dedicación, entrega y sacrificio, en el de Blaise era el preciso antónimo de eso. Todo lo que hacía el italiano era supervisar a aquel contable sexagenario que se encargaba de administrar la ingente suma de galeones que su padre le había dejado en herencia al adquirir la mayoría de edad legal, y que daría para vivir holgadamente a seis generaciones más de Zabinis.

Sin embargo, el comentario mordaz que se dibujó en su mente al instante, murió en sus labios y fue sustituido por un puchero como los que no hacía desde los tres años.

- Blaise¡acabo de llegar! Quédate un ratito conmigo.

- Tú acabas de llegar, yo llevo aquí CINCO horas. He visto un concurso, un noticiario y un programa de cocina en la televisión muggle que tú trajiste por motivos de trabajo¡cómo no¿Observar la evolución global de los mercados, dijiste?

- Blaise...

- Me he duchado, he cenado solo, he leído y hasta me he quedado dormido. ¿Y ahora vienes tú con ganas de buen rollito? Pues tarde, Draco.

- ¡Lo siento! Debí avisarte, pero el trabajo me absorbió y...

- ¿El trabajo te absorbió¿Estás seguro de que fue el trabajo¿O quizá alguien más te absorbe también? Alguien a quien por cierto¡hace poco no podías nombrar sin vomitar!

Ahí estaba; ya lo había soltado. Llevaba varias semanas callándose lo que para él no era más que una sospecha, una muy mala a decir verdad, por ser tan improbable. Pero Draco llegaba cada vez más tarde, apenas le tocaba y el nombre de aquel mal nacido salía una media de dos veces en todas sus conversaciones. Además, pensaba ignorar aquella vocecilla que le repetía que "ese malnacido" era uno de los mandamases en el escuadrón de aurores, del cual su pareja sufría vigilancia preventiva desde el fin de la guerra.

Sobra decir que la cara de Draco era todo un poema. Su firewhisky acabó también desfilando por su garganta hasta la última gota, recobrando la voz que se le había escapado.

- No sé de dónde sacas esas ridículas teorías. Anda, ven aquí... Siéntate conmigo y cuéntame cómo ha ido tu día, por favor...

Los "por favor" en boca de Draco solían ser tan convincentes...

------

_Paso 2: Mezclar con suavidad y en el estricto orden indicado (extremar las precauciones, existe el peligro de que alguno de los ingredientes se pierda en el proceso)_

_-------_

- Mi día fue bien, gracias. Trabajé muy duro por la mañana – la ceja platinada volvió a levantarse... – y comí fuera.

- ¿Sí¿Cómo le va a Chapman?

El afanado sexagenario que hacía trabajar tanto a su italiano...

- Como siempre, con sus achaques. Después de comer, quedé con él para leer unos informes en su oficina. Al salir de su despacho, ya se habían marchado casi todos y... me follé al chico de los recados – en los labios del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa teñida de ironía.

- No tiene gracia, Blaise.

- Claro que no la tiene, Draco. Pero es lo que hice – la sonrisa tembló, y se diluyó desde las comisuras de su boca hacia el mentón afilado – Ahora cuéntame tú lo que hiciste de verdad.

- No pudiste... tú no pudiste hacerme eso...

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque me quieres y me eres fiel. Siempre me dijiste eso – la carcajada que precedió a la respuesta de Blaise no fue muy esperanzadora para un Draco traicionado.

- ¿Blaise Zabini hablando de fidelidad¿Sobre todo al oído de Draco Malfoy? Por favor...

La vanidad de Draco Malfoy se removió en su interior. Desde un punto negro instalado en su ombligo, fue irradiándose por todo su cuerpo, llenándole de una rabia con trazas de decepción. Se levantó del sofá para intentar despejársela un poco y de paso, servirse otra copa. La necesitaba.

- ¿Cuántos años llevamos juntos, Blaise? En todo este tiempo me dijiste que eras sólo mío – los hielos cayeron estrepitosos contra el fondo del vaso - ¿Mentías?

- No puedes saberlo¿verdad?, y eso te pone nervioso. Imaginas que he estado con otro y eso te hace sentir... de la misma forma que me siento yo.

El vaso se estrelló contra la mesita con la misma violencia con la que Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá de nuevo.

- Yo confío en ti, pero si me dices estas cosas ¿qué quieres que piense?

- ¡Y yo confiaba en ti! Hasta que alguien te vio entrando en el cuartel de aurores, no una vez ni dos, sino un montón de veces, Draco, y a horas muy raras.

- ¡Por todos los magos, Blaise! Tengo papeleo que llevar, constantemente debido a esa vigilancia preventiva de mierda. Y voy a las horas que mi trabajo me lo permite.

- ¿Qué clase de papeles requieren tanta periodicidad, Draco¿Y a qué oficina los llevas? Oh, déjame adivinar... casualmente ¡a la de Potter! – el rubio resolpó con hastío.

- Es el jefe del escuadrón de aurores, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- El mestizo tiene secretarios, y a esas horas donde debería estar es en su camita con su mujercita; no en la maldita oficina.

- Y ¿ése es mi problema? Si está en su oficina será que la vida familiar le aburre – los ojos de Blaise se entrecerraron amenazantes – Pero me da igual, yo tengo que llevar esos papeles en mano, porque son estrictamente confidenciales. ¡Y vale ya¿Acaso estás espiándome?

- No. Pero me parece que eres tú quien se encarga de alegrarle su sosa vida y de organizar en su oficina algo más confidencial que tu dichoso papeleo¿me equivoco?

- Te equivocas.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa mirada gris segura, firme, enfrentando la marrón sin ápice de temor, habría asegurado que Draco no mentía. Pero Blaise había aprendido a leer en esas vetas de azul la verdad que el gris le ocultaba. Su mentira.

- ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo has follado, Draco¡Dímelo!

- ¡Yo no me he follado a Potter! – una garra afilada se cerró en torno al brazo del rubio, presionando sin piedad.

- Júramelo.

- Te lo juro – de nuevo esas vetas azules le decían a Blaise la verdad, habían brillado con orgullo, el del triunfo anticipado. Ése que puede perderse.

- Entiendo... ¡él te ha follado a ti!

- Oh, por Morgana, Blaise... esto es ridículo. ¡Suéltame!

Blaise soltó el brazo, pero se echó encima de Draco, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo enfadado y el sofá.

- Contéstame, Draco. Contéstame o me voy por esa puerta y no vuelves a verme – las manos de Draco rodearon de inmediato su espalda.

- No... no te vayas... Te quiero – los ojos de Draco le miraron suplicantes y, por una vez, azul y gris estuvieron de acuerdo. Blaise se alejó de ellos y volvió a sentarse, conocía de sobra el poder que ejercían sobre él como para dejárselo tan fácil.

- Aún no me has contestado, no puedo creerlo...

Draco le miró, aún tumbado en el sofá. Tenía tanto miedo a que esa resignación de su voz fuese el principio de su despedida, que dijo algo, lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Una.

La resignación fue furia de nuevo y eso estaba mucho mejor. El vaso que había dejado en la mesita se estrelló contra la pared, pasando a ser una lluvia de cristalitos mojados.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, DRACO! Has dejado que te follara ese cuatro ojos prepotente y... y...

- Por favor, Blaise... lo siento mucho. Fue hace mucho y...

- ¿Cuándo?

- No me acuerdo... – Blaise sonrió irónico y amargo.

- ¿Y pretendes que me lo crea? Si al menos hubieses sido tú, me dolería menos... pero esto...

- Bueno, está casado con esa pelirroja... es normal que...

- ¡Esto es alucinante! El héroe quiere probar con un tío, bueno, específicamente contigo, y como él es muy hombre no puede poner el culo¿no es cierto¡Pero ya pones tú el tuyo!

- No sigas, amor... Surgió, fue un error, no volvió a repetirse. Yo te quiero a ti.

- ¿Cómo te convenció¿Por qué te dejaste? Quiero saberlo – el jardín a oscuras pareció de pronto muy importante para el dueño de la mansión.

- No quiero hablar de eso – de nuevo la garra entró en escena, haciendo que el rostro de Draco volviese al frente sin dilación.

- Quieres hacerlo, pero no quieres hablarlo... ¡Pues te jodes, Draco! Yo sí que quiero.

El enojo en los ojos oscuros de Blaise solía ser tan convincente...

------

_Paso 3: Dejar cocer a fuego lento, gratinar hasta que la mezcla adquiera un rojo vivo y esté muy caliente._

_------_

El tercer fire de la noche, fue el más amargo de todos. Sin hielo, de un trago. Draco necesitaba algo así de fuerte para empezar a contar su polvo con Harry Potter.

- ¿Vas a hablar o no, "cariño"?

- No sé... ese día llevé unos documentos, supongo... Estaba muy cansado y él también. No nos apetecía el rollo burocrático y empezamos a hablar. Seguramente el cansancio hasta nos impedía insultarnos...

Blaise se acercó al mueble-bar y se sirvió también otra copa, acompañada de un cigarrillo.

- Sigue.

- Le dije que por qué no se iba a casita con su mujer en vez de explotar a sus subordinados, y él me contestó algo así como que allí no había nada que le interesase. Sé que seguimos hablando y, no lo sé, Blaise... un roce, una mirada... surgió, sin más.

- Y acabaste con los pantalones bajados por los tobillos en medio del despacho del jefe de aurores y éste chequeándote el culo. Qué bonito...

Aquella imagen era demasiado para Draco, que apretando los puños y la dignidad contestó.

- No hubo nada entre Potter y mi culo, por si te interesa saberlo. ¿Quieres detalles¿De verdad los quieres?

- Sí, es justo lo que quiero. Tú lo has empezado; acábalo.

La retirada que esperaba el rubio no sucedió. Pero él tampoco daría marcha atrás.

- Era un juego, llamémosle "hasta dónde era recto San Potter". Yo no pude evitarlo y él quiso jugar. Le provoqué con cada mirada, con cada gesto, y él me correspondió de la misma forma. No sé cómo estábamos besándonos sobre la mesa.

- Es patético...

- No hubo más que besos y restregones, te lo juro. Nos vinimos sin quitarnos la ropa.

- Merlín, más patético todavía...

- Sí, fue patético...

Draco escondió bien el azul, por si acaso.

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Draco? Me dan náuseas sólo de pensarlo.

- ¡Fue un maldito error! Ya te pedí perdón. De verdad que lo siento.

- Por supuesto que fue un error...

Blaise miró de arriba abajo a su todavía pareja sentada a su lado. La camisa azul claro a juego con sus ojos, la corbata a medio quitar dejando entrever dos botones desabrochados, el pantalón perfectamente planchado, aún después de todo el día puesto, el cinturón de evilla plateada con el dragón grabado que él mismo le había regalado, como antesala de algo que el italiano deseaba. Vaya si lo deseaba después de esa detallada explicación...

- Tú, puedes elegir mucho mejor... – sintiéndose ligeramente asqueado por deberle a Potter parte de su excitación, Blaise se acercó a Draco, su mano pensando por sí sola – Alguien como yo... para alguien como tú...

Draco que ya había leído el deseo en la primera de las miradas de su amante, le rodeó el cuello y lo atrajo aún más hacia él.

- Te elegí a ti. Aún te elijo, Blaise.

- Entiendo que él babee y se empalme sólo con verte, pero tú, príncipe... tú, tan perfecto...

Aquel era su Blaise; adorándole, diciéndole todas esas cosas que le sentaban tan bien, que le hacían olvidar todo lo malo que era para los demás. Su Blaise, como en Hogwarts... Draco le estrechó aún más, buscando sus labios.

- Se me echó encima... Mi cuerpo reaccionó, no pude evitarlo...

- Claro. Y él, es el jefe de aurores, tan fuerte, tan poderoso, con esa magia tan intensa... Y esos ojos tan miopes, no pudo evitarlo...

- Sí, tan miopes... – Draco susurraba mientras mordía cada pedazo de piel que encontraba, lamiendo la oreja bajo el pelo castaño.

- Y tan verdes...

- Sí... – Blaise prestó un poco más de atención a la caja de sonidos que era ya por entonces Draco¿eso que acababa de escuchar era un ronroneo? Metió las manos bajo el caro pantalón de tela fina, encontrando la ropa interior, y acarició las nalgas.

- Y ese culito tan firme...

- Sí...

- Debe ser muy estrecho...

- Sí, mucho...

Podría decirse que los dos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo. El ratón había sido cazado. Sus cuerpos antes dóciles y plegados a las caricias, se tensaron como cuerdas de violín y chirriaron de igual forma una contra la otra. Draco no tardó en verse con los huesos en la alfombra tras un empujón de Blaise.

- ¡Eres una zorra mentirosa, Draco¿Seguimos hasta que te corras o ya lo has hecho?

- ¡Te estaba siguiendo el juego! Yo que sé cómo lo tiene San Potter. Vamos, Blaise, sigue...

Draco sonrió cuando vio a Blaise tumbarse a su lado y estirar su brazo para acariciarle. Poco después, jadeó de dolor. Esa mano, estaba literalmente haciendo picadillo cierta parte de su anatomía, muy delicada.

- Voy a seguir... apretándote hasta que cantes todas las veces y posturas ¡que te lo has tirado, Draco!

- ¡Aughhh! Blaise¡me haces daño¡Para ya, animal!

- Me importa una mierda. ¡Dime la verdad!

- ¡Una!

- Detrás de otra... – la presión apretó un poco más – Dímelo.

- Dos, tal vez; no más. Por favor... ¡suéltame!

- Ya van saliendo... ¿Quieres que me acerque mañana al cuartel de los aurores? Puede haber alguna inversión interesante por allí – pese a sentirse ligeramente mareado y con su entrepierna casi insensible, Draco aún tuvo fuerzas para sacar su última arma.

- ¿Te.. tiraste al de los... recados?

- No.

- ¿Y cómo puedo saberlo?

- Porque lo digo yo, porque no soy un mentiroso y porque yo no voy perdiendo el culo detrás de quien menos me conviene, Draco.

- Lo perdiste por mí... – no le costó percibir la lucha de Blaise con su sonrisa. Quizá tenía aún una bala más – Fóllame, Blaise.

Ahí estaban, los ojos castaños cubiertos de deseo, la lengua asomándose al borde de los labios, que en un último momento se cerraron para replegarla.

- ¿No vas bien servido hoy? Al héroe le tocaba ¿chico o chica?

- Nadie es como tú – una mano pálida, se colocó encima de la más morena, acariciante - Ve más suave...

La mano obedeció al instante.

- Y tú, has querido comprobarlo de primera mano. ¿Cómo me has podido comparar con ese gryffindor? Me ofendes.

- No te comparé, jamás. Él necesitaba un poco de atención y yo... me daba morbo. Fue un completo error. Así, no pares...

La mano volvió a obedecer.

- Lo del morbo me lo creo... Pero lo de su necesidad... no te veo de hermanita de los desamparados, Draco – entre deliciosas y suaves oleadas de placer, Draco sonrió.

- Me tramitaba los papeles más rápido – Blaise también sonrió, con complicidad.

- Qué suerte el mestizo... tener al mejor.

Otra de esas cosas que le gustaban tanto a Draco. Agarró la nuca de su amante y le besó con una pasión que casi se desbordaba en aquellos gentiles dedos un poco más abajo.

- Nunca me tuvo, Blaise...

Otra vez las cuerdas. Otra vez aire entre sus cuerpos.

- ¿Me has dicho alguna puñetera verdad en toda la noche, Draco Malfoy?

- Sí... que te quiero, Blaise Zabini.

Adiós al aire otra vez.

Besos. Caricias. Más besos. Mordiscos. Más caricias. La ropa quemaba en la piel de Draco, pero seguía allí, en su sitio, obstinada, quemando... "Cuéntame cómo es follarse al Elegido" dijo una molesta voz desde el medio de sus piernas. Ni que él pudiera ya inventar una respuesta apropiada...

- No es para tanto. Es... muy ruidoso y se mueve algo torpe.

- Lo suponía. No como yo¿verdad?

Sorprendentemente, había acertado. Aquella mano adorada desabrochó su pantalón.

- Nadie es como tú...

- ¿Quieres que yo compruebe si eres tan estrecho, y que te haga sentir lo que él ni ha imaginado¿Eso quieres?

- Sí, eso quiero...

Draco querría cualquier cosa en ese momento que no significase detenerse. Esa boca sobre la suya estaba haciendo maravillas.

-----

_Paso 4: Servir. ( Se aconseja una presentación exquisita, elegante y elaborada)_

_------_

- Así que eso quieres...

- Mmmmsí..., sí, sí, sí...

- Pues tendrás que esperar, porque hoy ya me he tirado al de los recados y estoy muuuuuy cansado – fingiendo dolor lumbar, Blaise se levantó dejando a Draco desmadejado en la alfombra, con el pelo rubio humedecido, el pantalón desabrochado y las mejillas cubiertas de un rubor ansioso.

- Blaise¡no!

- Sí, Draco. Soy slytherin¿recuerdas? Vengativo y despiadado. Ojo por ojo, "compañero".

- ¡Te lo tiraste!

- Pero si sólo fue una vez, amor – contestó el castaño con la cara de niño bueno más lograda desde sus cinco años. Draco tenía la mejor de enfado desde sus dos.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo?

- Bueno, ya sabes... él me lo pidió. Se echó encima de mí, me daba pena, me tramitaba los papeles más rápido... qué te voy a contar.

- Y me vas a dejar aquí¿así?

- Pues cáscatela, amor. O vete a buscar al ojitos verdes... – Draco miró su reloj tan digno como si no estuviera empalmado y abandonado en medio del salón.

- A lo mejor aún está... – el instante de duda que se reflejó en la espalda de Blaise, que ya caminaba a su habitación, se fue tan rápido como llegó. Por supuesto, Draco no podía ver la sonrisa que bañaba sus labios.

- Dale recuerdos de mi parte y... no hagas ruido cuando vuelvas.

- Está bien, si así lo quieres...

Draco se levantó espoleado por su ego herido al no sentirse celado, abrochó sus pantalones y caminó hacia la chimenea. Ya tenía los polvos floo en la mano cuando un susurro le acarició la nuca y unas manos la cintura.

- Cuando te hayas cansado de dar vueltas por la calle y creas que ya puedes volver... te amaré durante horas.

Por supuesto, ante la perspectiva de otros mejores, los polvos floo cayeron al suelo. Draco se giró y encaró los enormes ojos castaños y esa sonrisa luminosa y sincera. Se abrazó al cuerpo cálido de su novio e hizo un hueco a su pierna entre las suyas.

- ¿Hoy libró el chico de los recados verdad?

- Creo que sí...

- ¿Estuvo vigilando las actividades de cierto presidente, cada... media hora?

- No sé de qué estás hablando... – la sonrisa se hizo más amplia - ¿No te ibas?

- Estaba pesando que hace mucho frío para salir... – Blaise acarició su espalda y le pegó más a él.

- Es verdad que hace frío. Además, seguro que el aurorcito ya está roncando.

- Al lado de su mujercita...

- Sí, muy pegadito a ella, pero soñando contigo.

- Y el chico de los recados seguro que está masturbándose pensando en ti.

- Ni lo dudes – Draco no pudo esperar más para besar esa sonrisa.

- Oye, si vas a amarme durante horas... ¿no es mejor que vayas empezando? Mañana tengo la segunda reunión con los carcamales y quiero que me vean una enorme cara de satisfacción que les recuerde que ellos ya no tienen vida.

- No te olvides de pasarte por el cuartel de los aurores, para que él también la vea.

Abrazados, ambos se aparecieron en la habitación.

- ¿Y quieres que le dé algún recado?

- Ya le mandaré a mi chico de los recados...

- Igual le seduce...

- ¿Para qué te crees que lo mando?

El colchón de plumas se hundió bajo risas desnudas.

------

_Paso 6: Degustar. Sin prisas, pero sin pausa. _

No habrá probado nada igual. 

------

**FIN**


End file.
